Sagara/Plot
Navigation: History Sagara was very hurt by Ananta's death, as she had feelings for him. It's still unclear whether she actually loved him or was merely interested on climbing the power ladder, but her actions throughout the story hint at the first. She was comforted by Manasvin and advised to seek out Vasuki, because he would become the next king. Vasuki's carefree approach to the situation made Sagara mad instead, since he had gone as far as to take female form. She buried her tears into Manasvin's lap, and seemed to have come up with a conclusive decision. Sagara along with Manasvin visited Gandharva in a cave of ice where he was regenerating vigor by resting in a tub of water. They talked with him regarding a plan of Manasvin's and advised him not to trust the gods. After Manasvin's death she becomes the new King of her clan, albeit not through the right means. She doesn't have the support of the nastika of her clan (except Vasuki) because she's weak by nastika standards, and having her as King makes the clan seem weak, too. As a result, she holds the well-being of her clan in no regard and describes them as fools, who cling to excuses instead of avenging Ananta. Season 1 Her first appearance is in chapter 38, when Gandharva pulls her through God Kubera's portal, in the mountains. She quickly manages to drive Gandharva to point, where he out of rage slashes at her neck, much to her surprise. She is saved by one of her bodyguards, Riagara, who blocks the slash with her arm. Quickly overcoming the attack, she continues to bother Gandharva, but is somewhat taken back by Maruna's appearance, who came to defend Gandharva. After a short battle of words and wits, Sagara and Riagara are protected from Maruna's attack by Pingara, her second bodyguard. Sagara is seen conversing with Maruna on a few occasions, and once with God Kubera. Sagara is later seen leading an attack on Atera. She is first revealed as she bumps into Kaz Lehn near the temple square. Trying to observe the situation from behind a large crowd of people, she quickly grows tired and angry, and notices Airi, Lorraine, and Ari, who are flying over the square, having the Staff of Agni with them. She jumps onto their car and proceeds to power up her transcendental Gaze in the Grave on her left palm. Sensing danger, Lorraine quickly boxes her in with a hoti brahma, while Airi seals her transcendental with bhavati asvins. Sagara easily breaks out of her box, and playfully continues to chase her victims, who are escaping on a rooftop. She loses her victims in a hallway, and decides to focus on her main target Brilith Ruin instead, whom she finds in a room, powering the defense system. She signals her companions with a blue rising ball of light that she has found the priest. She makes fun of Brilith as she tries to protect the city from Maruna's attacks, but quickly changes her attitude when she realizes that Brilith is willing to die in order to protect the city. Needing Brilith alive, she tries to break the window, but discovers that she is further protected by a barrier. Using Black Scale, she slightly transforms herself and easily breaks through the barrier, preventing Brilith from losing her vigor and life to the defense system. She continues by conversing with Brilith and puts some pressure on her, by unleashing Violet Rain on a portion of the city and making her aware of the assaulting suras. Angry about her tactics, Brilith attacks Sagara with a dagger. Sagara grabs the dagger out of Brilith's hand, before she can finish her attack, and continues to make fun of her. In desperation, Brilith utters the words "Idha Etu Agni", which surprises Sagara and makes her worried. As her bodyguards reach her, she orders them to continue attacking the city, while she cheers them on. The reckless violence makes Brilith mad, and she instinctively uses Bhavati Agni in an attempt to melt Sagara. The attack is dangerous for Sagara, and she uses King of Toxic Mist in order to overcome it. Being seriously threatened by Brilith's attack, she gets angry and retaliates by intimidating Brilith with a powerful fatal touch. It is then that Agni appears, surrounding Brilith with a wall of flame and leaving a surprised and confused Sagara pondering. Sagara is displeased by Agni's arrival, but decides to challenge him with her bodyguards, once the god has lowered his guard around Brilith. The situation is saved by Lorraine, who brings along Agni's Staff. Sagara quickly orders her guards to retrieve the staff, and once the attempt fails, she thanks her guards and orders a quick retreat. Her bodyguards fend off the flames that Agni sent chasing after them, and she decides to have a talk with Agni in her male form. After a short conversation she tries to manipulate Agni but is interrupted and saved by Maruna, who grabs her with his claw and flies away. Season 2 Sagara manages to track Leez's group to Kalibloom. Against Riagara's advice she enters the Chaos Temple during the Test of the Sword and attacks Leez. The protagonist fends off against Sagara for a while but is eventually overpowered. It's revealed Sagara is after the Golden Knight, but before she can kill its owner, God Kubera appears. Their alliance comes to an end after the God suggests she should go back to the sura realm. The Ananta King says it's impossible because there's too much at stake for her and taunts Kubera about being weaker than her. He's forced to draw the Sword of Re to save Leez and is furthered helped by Yuta's appearance. Yuta keeps Sagara at bay with his ability to seal trascendentals and makes her escape. She is then spotted by Gandharva while she runs away. While walking, Sagara starts wondering about Yuta and the danger he may pose to her quest. She identifies him as belonging to the Chaos Clan, which destroyed the Gandharva clan. Unsure on how to proceede in regards of the Chaos Priestess, Sagara wanders back to the Chaos Temple looking for Gandharva. There, she overhears that Teo Rakan was seen going to the Earth Barrier. Sagara is about to head that way, when she notices Yuta in front of her. After he doesn't attack her, she deduces he's posing as a Half in the city and sets him a trap. The Nastika mixes in a large crowd, causing Yuta to bump into someone, breaking his arm. He's kept there by other people and Sagara takes the chance to escape. After the Garuda rakshasa manages to free himself of the persons holding him back, he tries to attack her again, but is stopped by Riagara. While both rakshasas fight, Sagara sneaks away. She's taken to safety by Maruna. Later on, she tells her army they're going back to their base in Rindhallow. Sagara also mentions God Kubera's treason and impending death. Riagara reasons he might not help them anymore, but the King states that if he abandons Ananta a second time, she'll kill him with her own hands. Season 3 Chapter 40: Twisted Bird During Agni's interrogation of Gandharva at the Temple of Earth in Kalibloom, he demands to know who made him attack the city. Gandharva blurts out "Sagara", and realizes that he never gave her a single thought in the past seven years, and neither did Agni. The nastika wonders why they can, all of a sudden. Sagara, naked and with her hair loose, glares into the darkness of night. Sagara calls out for Riagara, searching the vicinity of the deep crater. All she finds are traces of broken bones, however. Furious, she releases a purplish aura. Sagara watches and eavesdrops on Shess and Ran Sairofe as they walk towards Kalibloom. Chapter 41: Your Seven Years Chapter 42: Crossroads References Category:Plot